1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a photo on a screen having any shape, and more particularly, to displaying a photo optimized to a screen having any shape by using photographing information contained in a photo file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art display devices generally have rectangular shapes. Accordingly, it is not difficult to display a photo stored in a tetragonal shape on a tetragonal display device using a digital photographing device, such as a digital camera.
However, it is difficult to display such a photo having a tetragonal shape on a display device having a predetermined shape other than a tetragonal shape. For example, in order to display a related art tetragonal image on a circular screen, a tetragonal image inscribed in a circle is displayed or a zoomed in image is displayed. At this time, suitable display shapes are considered according to characteristics of an image.